We can heal each other ( QueenThief )
by EvilCharming
Summary: Neal finally meets Regina!
1. Introduction

**Ladies and gentleman! I present to you, QUEEN THIEF FICTION! Yay! xD Hope you guys love it! Please review!**

* * *

It was quiet evening in Storybrooke. All residents were asleep and the town seemed so peaceful. The car approached Gold's shop and Henry's family (including Gold) got out.

"I suggest you go home to your family Dearie" Gold said to Emma who was holding Henry's arm.

"No way! I just reunited with my family, I am not gonna leave!" Henry was deeply unhappy for having to leave Neal's side. He never had a father figure, so now that he actually knew his father, it was hard to separate from him even if it meant they'll be apart for couple of hours.

"Listen kid" Emma turned and looked at Henry "Neal needs to get a room here and we need to go and see Mar-, Char- … your grandparents!" Emma still didn't know how to call them.

"Okay, but promise me I'll get to hang out with Neal tomorrow, we can talk about the Evil Queen and-"

Neal stopped Henry and jumped in the middle of his sentence "The Evil Queen? That's new", it really was.

"Yes, she's the one that adopted me, she's Regina here."

Neal's eyes fluttered wide open as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Evil Queen technically raised his son and he turned out to be this sweet kid… _apparently she's not that evil_ he thought and turned his attention to Emma.

"Emma can I talk to you for just a moment". She stared at him

"Now? It's 12am and we should probably get out of the streets and go home, there's no time for talking now!" she raised her voice a little.

"No, I need to know where we stand right now!" he didn't pay attention to Gold or Henry.

Emma grabbed his arm and pulled him so that only he could hear what she was saying "We stand nowhere" her voice was full of hate. She didn't love him anymore, he was just a memory. "Neal, just because you're here that doesn't mean I want you back! I just want Henry to be with you, and me… just stay the hell away!" her blue angelic eyes were now black as night and her grip on his hand was tighter."Now, you better go and do whatever! I'm gonna get MY kid home".

Neal was broken. Her words breaking piece after piece. The truth is that when he saw her in Manhattan, he thought there was a chance that maybe, two of them and Henry could be family, but now, he was sure that's not going to happen."Okay" he whispered and pulled away.

Henry was too busy discussing something with Gold that he didn't notice the way his parents looked at each other. If only eyes could kill.

After they all said there good-byes, Gold, who had still owned most of the town, took one of his keys and unlocked one of the rooms in Storybrooke hotel. First he offered Bae to move in with him in the glorious mansion, but Neal denied it. Instead he got a pretty room in hotel and decided that it was perfect, since Emma didn't want anything to do with him, not anymore!

"There you go, if you need anything, son, just call me" Gold's eyes were full of hope, that maybe his soon would find forgiveness in his heart. "It's okay, I don't think I'll need you" Neal answered coldly. That night Neal couldn't sleep. Strangely after everything that happened, he could think of only one person_, I can't wait to meet Regina_ he thought and surprised himself. He didn't even know her and somehow he knew she was someone special.

* * *

The next day he just wondered around Storybrooke seeing old friends and meeting new ones. He saw Blue and greeted her with a sticky smile, the truth is he never liked her. He met Snow and Charming that burned him with their looks _He's the one that broke Emma's heart_ Snow would think.

He searched the whole town and there was no sign of a woman he truly wanted to meet… The Evil Queen. He asked around and found out that her mother Cora was here, that Regina was on a road to redemption before her mother came. From all the stories he heard, Neal realized that this Regina was apparently controlled by her evil mother, how else could she turn evil in just a few days. It didn't make sense. But unfortunately, the people of the Enchanted Forest were too blinded by her reputation in their land, that they couldn't see the truth.

It was 10pm and Neal was still out. He was a little tired from walking so he sat on the bench in the park. It was quiet evening. In Manhattan this was the time when everyone went out and partied till the morning, but not here. Here, most of people were already asleep. He enjoyed just sitting there, in all that quietness, just being there by himself. He was starting his road to forgetting about Emma.

Just when he was about to leave he heard strange noises coming from the other end of this giant park. It sounded like someone was really upset. He got up and walked to the other end.

He saw a woman, with short dark hair that was glowing in the moonlight, curled up on a bench. When she raised her head he could see her dark eyes flooded with tears. He instantly felt the pain she carried forward when their eyes met.

The woman jumped off the bench and wiped her tears. "Who the hell are you?" the woman said, her mask already on her face. From the broken woman, she turned into this cold creature in front of him in just a matter of second, it was quite fascinating.

"I, I'm Neal" he said and went towards her.

"And just how did you get here?" she asked not bothering to even shake his hand. "My father brought me here, if I may ask, what is your name?" he smiled.

Regina's eyes went wide open. She heard Rumple was in Manhattan looking for his son. This, this must be that son he wanted to find. She needed to be careful. Maybe Neal was on Rumples side, maybe he just wanted to harm her. Regina forgot about her doubts when she saw his pure eyes that were full of warmth and honesty."I'm Regina" she was still cold, but it seemed like that walls she built around her had wholes now.

Neal could see the emptiness in her eyes. This! This was Regina? The Evil Queen everyone hates? Impossible. This woman seemed so sad, so broken. But no one bothered to ask why. "I've heard quite the stories about you, so how is the Queen today" Neal said and set on the bench.

Regina was still standing "What do you care? Did Rumple send you to spy on me?" she raised her voice and turned her head to face him.

"Wait, how-" Neal was speechless. He could understand how she knew he was Rumble's son.

"Yes dear, it's not hard to connect the pieces. When you told me that your daddy brought you here, I knew right away. So answer me!" she sat next to him wanting nothing but honesty. The walls around her once again were flawless, but her eyes gave her away. She was broken and she couldn't hide that no matter how hard she tried.

"No, I'm not really close to him, and even if he did… I wouldn't have done that!" Neal gazed in her eyes and was charmed by Regina when she was cold, she was beautiful.

Regina herself stared at Neal. He was gorgeous and nothing like Rumplestiltskin. She melted when their eyes met once again. "May I ask why? Why wouldn't you? You were supposed to be scared of me, yet here you are, chatting like I'm just another acquaintance" she said almost whispering.

He was now sitting close to her and he smiled "I'm not scared of you, all day I've been hearing people saying that you are evil, but now… now I just can't see it. This, you, that's not how evil looks". He really meant every word he said. If anything, Neal knew about evil. His father was The Dark One!

She didn't know what to say. For the first time in a while someone was good to her, someone was kind. She got up "I should just go" she said and started walking away when Neal's arm stopped her.

She flashed a look of disapproval, but he didn't care. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closed to him, their bodies touching. "What the hell-" he didn't let her finish her sentence. Neal kissed her, but she didn't return the kiss. Instead of that she pushed away and slapped him so hard, he felt like his head was spinning (he was exaggerating). "Don't ever do that again" she yelled and tears started to stream down her face.

She cried because that kiss reminded her of Daniel for some reason, because no one ever kissed her like that (except Daniel), not even Graham, she cried because, by slapping him, there was no chance he'll kiss her again, but thankfully Neal wasn't the type of a guy that gave up fast on things he wanted.

When she turned to walk away her steps fastening, he ran after her, she could just disappear and leave him there, but she didn't. Instead, she just ran. At one point she just gave up and when she was about to collapse on the street, Neal grabbed her. She was still crying, it was heartbreaking for him to see her that way. "I'm sorry" he said and with that he once again kissed her, this time he felt Regina responding.

She parted her lips and he entered with his tongue. When Neal broke off the kiss gently biting Regina's lower lip, she sighted. She wanted this moment to last forever. "Come on, I'm taking you home" he said. "You don't know where I live, and my mother she's there, she'll kill you" she said with shaky voice. "You need to rest Regina, you're exhausted. We're going to my place". With that they both walked to his room in silence. At one point he took her hand, and for few minutes she held his hand, but then she let go.

* * *

His apartment was small, but enough. He unlocked the door and Regina went in. She took off her shoes and sat on the couch, she was too tired. "Oh no, you're guest, and guests never sleep on the couch" Neal shook his head and went towards Regina. He picked her up and she didn't complain. He lowered her down on the bed and kissed her forehead. Before he could pull away she grabbed his tie that was wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer gently.

"Stay with me Neal" she said and looked at him with her big hazel eyes. "Okay, but let me change first, I'll be right back". When he returned she was already asleep. He took of her coat and laid next to her wrapping his hands around Regina "Thank you" she groused and pulled closer to him. "My pleasure" he smiled and closed his eyes.

He was strangely happy, and she… she was in his arms and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Should I keep writing?**


	2. The Bridge

**Hey there! I'm so happy you liked the first chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing it means alot. So here's the second chap and I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Regina woke up and felt someone holding her tight. She opened her eyes only to find the man who was holding her staring. He was staring at Regina with eyes wide open_. She's beautiful _was the first thought that came to his mind after looking in her dark chocolate eyes.

She looked around the room not noticing his gaze anymore. She quickly jumped of the bed when she realized she wasn't home. The memories from the last night stroked. She remembered Neal's kiss full of kindness and honesty, she could feel his arms around her once more. Regina was afraid, afraid that she may actually feel something for him, afraid that he was just using her, it was so scary. Her mother was here in Storybrooke and God if she only found out where Regina spent the night. Cora would no doubt come and kill Neal. For some reason Regina didn't want him dead.

Neal was carefully watching Regina as she stood in one spot, staring in the floor. His eyes wondered to hers he could barely see and there it was… the look of some kind of desperation, the same look he had when Emma told him that they could never be together again. He truly felt bad for this broken woman in front of him. She has such a potential.

"Ummm… Regina?" he watched her as she raised her head and their eyes met.

She smiled a little when he spoke her name "Yes?" she had no famous mask of hers, she was still that Regina from the last night that enjoyed Neal's kisses so much. "Nothing, it's just that… I don't want you to go, not yet" he could hear her breathing heavily. It's not like she was used to people wanting her in their company. She didn't want to leave his sight, yet she had an evil mother to fool that Regina herself was still evil.

It was her little plan no one knew about, not even Henry. Regina believed that it was important for everyone to buy her little game she played. Still she was deeply unhappy because thanks to her little game Henry lost faith in her once again as so did everyone else in the town (not that they had any faith at all in her).

She turned to him "Meet me at the Toll Bridge tomorrow at 7pm. don't be late" she said.

"Wait, how do I find th-"before he could finish, she disappeared in purple smoke. He gasped and then took a long breath "This is gonna be interesting". He got up and went to take a shower. For the rest of the day, he could think about one person only… Regina.

* * *

Regina appeared in her living room. There was no sight of Cora. _Where the heck is that woman now?_ She wondered as she searched the house. It wasn't long before Cora appeared too and surprised Regina.

"Hello mother" The former Evil Queen was back with her mask and walls built around her almost completely broken heart.

"Where have you been Regina? Were you with them?" Cora was all suspicious. Even though Regina spent most of the time plotting with Cora against pretty much everyone, she still didn't trust her. She thought maybe Regina was once again blinded by love for her so called son.

"I was out, looking for any sign of Rumple, I haven't run into him, though he should come back soon" Regina lied. She kind of spent the night with Neal and had no time to worry about Gold.

"Well, my dear daughter I was more resourceful and I found out that Rumple is back. Back and hurt. Apparently Hook wasted no time." Cora took the dagger that appeared on the coffee table. She saw the name Rumplestiltskin disappearing, it was a sign of Rumple dying. "We don't have much time, I'm afraid Rumple is dying. If someone doesn't kill him soon with this dagger there will be no new dark one. I think I should do it, you know… because I don't want to burden you with such a responsibility".

This was Cora's plan all along, to kill Rumple, become the dark one and control her daughter, forever. Deep down Regina knew what Cora was doing all along. Using her again just as a pawn in her little game, using her to destroy everyone. Cora didn't care about Regina, all she ever cared about was power, true power, dark magic.

Cora wasn't always this evil, there was a time when she was just a Miller's Daughter, but now, things are a little different.

Regina wanted to believe that Cora loved her, but it was just impossible. It was hard for Regina to mask as the evil queen she once was. It was hard for her to just stand there and watch people suffer, to watch all her effort to be better disappearing, but, she could just fight her mother, kill her, she won't do that again, kill someone she did love. Even though her mother never truly cared, Regina did.

"As you wish mother" was the only thing she could say. She said it with such fire that all suspicion Cora had about Regina turning good vanished.

"Then I suggest we get going, right now" Cora was determent.

"No! It's too obvious, he just got here, we should wait, at least 5 more days, okay?" Regina was so determent to delay Cora's plan, mostly because she wanted to see Neal, they were supposed to meet the next day and there was no chance she was going to miss seeing his gorgeous face at least one more time. Even though he was Rumples son, there was good in him, true good she never recognized in Gold, the way he touched her, the way he kissed her, no, he wasn't fooling her, he truly cared.

"Why? We could just do it right now, you're having second thoughts".

"No mother, I just think we should do this right"

For a moment Cora stared at Regina analising her every move. After that she frowned a little but nodded "You are quite smart Regina, I raised you well" Cora smiled and opened her arms for Regina to give her a hug. Regina hugged her mother because she knew… that was one last hug she'll ever get from her.

One will die soon…

* * *

The next day Neal was so excited for seeing Regina again. He didn't know how to get to Toll bridge, but he was determined to find out soon. He left his apartment and went to ask around.

He walked town the street and looked around as everyone smiled at him. It felt weird to have all these fairytale characters you never knew about just waving at you, it was weird, but Neal was kind of a fairytale character himself. He just never quite grew up there. His body crashed with someone else's.

"Ouch" someone said…it was Emma.

"Uh, hi Neal" she said with awkward expression. The last time they talked she basically broke his heart and now he was just standing there. He was still pretty upset with her.

"Yes, hi… sorry" was the only thing he was able to say.

"Neal" Emma started "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said what I said, it was wrong, but you have to understand, we…" Neal stopped her by putting his arm on her shoulders "Look it's okay, we are never getting back together and I'm just gonna have to figure out what I'm gonna do next_" Though I have pretty good idea_ he thought as his mind wondered to Regina, he quickly snapped out of it "I just want us to at least be friends, okay?" he asked with a small smile.

Emma was confused. Yesterday he barely kneeled in front of her and begged her to just think about two of them being a family along with Henry and now he seemed like he didn't really care that much, he looked like he was somewhere else, or better with someone else. "Neal is there anything I should know" she looked up at him and mover his arm from her shoulder.

"No, why… are you jealous" he teased when he saw her expression.

"No I just… friends, we can definitely be friends" she quickly changed the subject.

"Okay, well I should be on my way then" he smiled and started walking away, when he remembered he turned around "By the way how's Henry?" he felt bad that he hadn't really been thinking about him lately which is wrong since he is his father. Neal was just not ready to be a father quite yet, he would bond with Henry eventually, now it's just not the right time.

"He's okay just confused, but fine" she said and quickly walked away. She didn't want to talk about Henry with Neal… she just couldn't. Neal shook his head and continued walking and thinking of a way to get to Toll Bridge, before it's too late.

* * *

Regina woke up to find Cora standing above her. She screamed in surprise "Mother! You startled me" she yelled. "Sorry, I just didn't want to wake you up, you seemed so peaceful, now get up! You have to do something for me." Cora smirked and waved her hands.

Soon Regina had her clothes and make up on. "What now?" Regina thought her mother already had everything figured out. "I need you to go check on Snow and her boring prince, we need to keep an eye on them, oh and also that Emma girl".

"Fine, I'll go, but I'll be probably back late at night, you shouldn't wait up" Regina saw opportunity and excuse. She could see Neal without her mother suspecting anything.

She was again that 18ish year's old girl who sneaked around with the Stable boy. It was both relaxing and frightening. "Fine, just make sure they don't see you." Cora said and with that she disappeared. _Yes _Regina thought, _she still doesn't suspect anything. This'll be good._

* * *

It was 6pm and Granny told Neal how to reach the Toll Bridge. He managed to get back home, change his clothes and reach the Bridge just in time. He was there waiting for Regina.

It was 6:20pm and Regina was still getting ready. She wanted to look really pretty for Neal. Getting there was no trouble, she'll just poof there. 20 minutes later and about 20 different combinations Regina finally chose what to wear. She fixed her make up and hair a bit and she was ready to go. Soon Regina was out of her room and in less than a minute, she appeared in front of Neal.

He jumped a little when he saw purple smoke out of nowhere, but smiled when the smoke disappeared. There she was in her little simple black dress and black high heels. She looked gorgeous. "Hello beautiful" he smiled and went towards her.

"Hey you" she smiled back. He wrapped his hands around her waist and held her tight.

They both stood like that for a moment and she looked up at him "Glad you… found me." She sounded so pathetic, so Snow like, but she didn't even care. "Glad I did" he replied and gently kissed her.

Soon the kiss deepened and the chemistry between the two was undeniable. When they parted Regina glanced at Neal "You are unbelievable you know that." She frowned a bit.

"How's that?".

"Well I'm the Evil Queen and yet you are here kissing me like you mean it, you… you are the son of my enemy and yet I find you irresistible, how's that I ask you" she smiled a little.

"Well, I don't care what people say I listen to myself, I always did and as for me being Rumples son, when you think about it, I never really was all her cared about was power, not me."

Regina could understand him just fine. After all, her mother was doing the same… they are not so different… Regina and Neal. "But I don't need to tell you that do I? You know how it feels." Neal gave her a sincere smile. He heard about Cora and how she's using Regina. He knew that Regina's not really back to evil side as everyone are suggesting, if she was he'd be dead by now.

Tears sparkled in her eyes "No, you don't. But let's just not talk about them. This night is just for us, okay?" she was really determined to, for just one moment forget about everyone else and just enjoy the night with Neal.

"Deal! Shall we take a walk" he offered her his arm and she put her arm in his "Yes we shall my dear". They spent the rest of the night just talking about their childhood (but skipping the bad parts), their first loves (mostly Neal spoke about his loves in this land, Regina just couldn't speak about Daniel, not yet). It was a wonderful night.

A beginning of a fairytale that was yet to be told many generations after…

* * *

**Okay so I hope this was okay! Looking forward to reading your reviews!**


	3. The Battle

**Hey guys! I'm back with a looonggg chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it. Maye I'm moving too fast, but I just can't help myself. Please lt me know what you think and review! xo**

* * *

It's been two days since Regina saw Neal and she was quite desperate. For some reason she wanted him to be around her, to hold her, when he was there, she could just be… Regina. But now it was time for her to get back to her plan. How to save everyone including herself from being killed by Cora? They were all just one day away from the epic battle and Neal being here doesn't make anything easier.

She was lying in bed thinking of a way to get to Henry and Neal without hurting them or her mother, but more she thought about it, more she would get confused. Cora rushed in the room.

"Regina! There's someone new in town, his name is Neal… who the hell is him?" Cora had just found out abut him. _Way to go mother, welcome back to the Earth _Regina thought and smirked.

"I don't know" she lied and tried to look surprised "Maybe I should just go and ask him" it was perfect opportunity.

"No, we don't have time to question peasants; we have to make a plan for tomorrow, a plan of how to make me the dark one" after a short pause she remembered "And get your dear son back". Regina was kind of disappointed for not being able to see Neal. And she was definitely stressed about the next day.

Regina still hated Charming's, but without them Henry would hate her forever so she had to make sure all of them were just fine. And then there was her mother. Regina planed to somehow trap Cora just like Snow and Charming once trapped Rumple in a cage that was magic proof. It seemed like a great idea, she would just have to orb a cage somehow from the dwarf's mine that was actually still there in Storybrooke. Now that she had her plan, she wanted to hear Cora's.

The two of them set at the table and Cora started…

* * *

Neal was worried. He hasn't heard of Regina in two days and thought, maybe she's in trouble. She specifically told him not to call her and to answer only if he's 100% sure that it really is Regina on the phone. She didn't want to risk Cora finding out about her meetings with Neal. He couldn't wait any longer, but also he didn't want to piss her off, instead he decided to worry about something else and went to Mr. Gold's pawn shop to deal with his father. It was the time…

He left his apartment that was just 5 minutes away from the shop. He opened the doors not bothering to knock and heard Rumple talking to someone in the other room. He slowly closed the doors and moved towards the doors.

He was careful not to draw any attention to himself since he wanted to hear his father. Soon he realized Gold was talking on the phone.

"You are a beautiful woman, who loved an ugly man" he could hear Rumple saying in a low tone. It sounded like he was hurt.

Neal hadn't seen his father for couple of days and while he was too angry with Rumple. Hook stabbed him causing venom to spread through Gold's body like a disease. Emma didn't say a word since she herself didn't know what to do and Snow and Charming listened and followed her around more like her entourage than parents. It was then when the talk stopped.

Someone from the other side of the line hang up on Gold. It was Belle… Rumple heard a hum that was coming from behind him. "Who's there" he said in a whisper. The pain was now impossible to handle, he really was dying.

When Neal saw his father covered in blood he ran to him and grabbed his hand. "Dad!" he was again that 10 year old boy "What happened to you? Who did this?" Neal was surprised, angry, just out of his mind.

"You don't know? Strange no one told you, especially Emma" Rumple said with a small smile. He wanted his son to truly be his and Hook stabbing him was one of the best things he could do, now Neal would be with him… till the end.

"No, she didn't, we are not really close, but she shouldn't have kept this from me" Neal was now definitely angry. "But, there's magic here, why don't you just heal yourself" Neal added with a confused look on his face.

"I'm to weak my son, this is the end" Gold said and closed his eyes. He wasn't dead, just tired. "How do we fix this?" he was panicking now seeing that his father could die any moment. "You can't… Regina" Rumple said and was now unconscious. The pain was so hard to handle.

Neal just stood there not knowing what to do. He just heard his father say the name of the woman that he was so sure Rumple hated, but now she's the only one that could save him, really?!

Neal took his phone from pocket and wanted to call Regina, but called Emma instead. "Get to Gold's.. Now!" he yelled on the phone and hung up. So much was happening in his head. He was worried about Regina, angry with Emma, scared for Rumple, and felt self pity… he was falling apart.

* * *

Emma literally ran to Gold's and her parents followed her step. Neal sounded so angry on the phone and still kind of terrified. _Maybe he ran into Regina or worse Cora_ Emma was thinking.

When the three of them arrived Neal was already in tears. No one could blame him, his father was dying and no one bothered to tell him that. Emma started apologizing the moment she saw him

"I'm sorry Neal I should have told you, I just-" he waved his hand in order for her to stop talking "You said enough" he looked at his as serious as he could not bothering to make her feel anything but guilt.

"Just tell me… do you know how to fix this" he said in a whisper and turned to David that was standing next to Emma.

"No, I believe the only one that can save Gold is his true love Belle" he stopped talking when he saw Neal expression "You don't know?" he continued. "What Belle? I mean who? Arghh is there anything else you're keeping from me?" Neal yelled.

"No I believe it's all" Snow said rather calm.

"You know what, I don't care anymore all I want is my father to be alright and for Regina to be-" he wanted to say in his arms, but in time he stopped himself. It's like his unspoken wish was heard and fulfilled by the fairy, but as we all know, fairies have their price for magic they're using so in a purple smoke appeared not only Regina, but Cora as well.

* * *

**HALF AN HOUR AGO**

"Mother I thought we were going to wait until tomorrow" Regina yelled.

"This is the right time Regina, we don't have much of it, by tomorrow Gold will dead" Cora raised her voice as well.

"They'll figure out our plan, they'll hurt you" she was now close to crying.

Cora snapped Regina out of it by waving her hands and throwing her in the air "They already figured out, we might as well just drop in on all of them. Don't make me do it myself" she said with a smirk.

Regina used now her own magic to relies herself from Cora's little levitating trick "Fine, but we stick to the rest of the plan right?" she wanted to make sure her own plan will work just fine.

"Whatever" Cora said and with that they both disappeared.

* * *

"You! What are you doing here?" Emma yelled.

"Oh you foolish girl, I am here to take what's mine." Cora smirked.

Regina was just standing there next to her mother. She had her walls and her well structured mask of evil. Those walls didn't stop her from making a heartbreaking face at the sight of Neal. He was crying sitting next to Gold.

She saw Gold lying unconscious and everyone else staring at Cora. Regina desperately wanted to comfort Neal, but it was kind of impossible at this point.

"Now, shall we do this harder or the easier way" Cora smiled and continued "You let me kill Rumple and I leave you alone… for now, or you don't let me kill him, but I do anyways and then kill all of you too… the choice is yours dearies".

"I'll not let you hurt my father" suddenly Neal jumped and in a mater of seconds he was ready to fight. They all looked at him and Cora herself was quite surprised.

"Ah right, you must be Belwire, dire, fire, something like that. Rumple has told me so much about you." Cora waved her arm and blew Neal out of the window. Regina gasped but no one really paid attention. It was now her turn to jump in.

The ball of fire appeared in her arms and she looked at Charming. He was holding his sword ready to escape the ball when Regina winked at him and pointed with her eyes in the direction she was going to drop the understood just fine what she was doing. It was now clear to him Regina was just… playing. She dropped the ball and he oh look... managed to escape it.

Emma was already out helping Neal get on his feet. Snow took out her arrow and pointed it at Cora. Cora escaped it easily. Emma, not knowing that Regina actually was on their side came behind her and grabbed her throat ready to kill her right there.

Neal screamed "Emma NO!" but she didn't even care.

The scream was enough to draw Cora's attention and it was the perfect moment for Snow to grab one of her knifes and traps Cora so that she was just inch away from the knife.

Neal managed to pull Emma away from Regina and she gave him a questioning look. Regina smiled a little and went towards Snow in order to stop her from killing Cora. Regina screamed "Snow don't do this, there are other ways". Cora used the moment to disappear and reappear in front of Rumple.

Soon she took out the dagger and wasted no time, she stabbed him in the heart. Thunder stroked and the ground began to shake. The dark shadows rose above Cora pulling her up in the air. They all gasped and Neal was screaming. "NOO!" he yelled.

Seeing that the stuff got out of control and she didn't want her mother to win after all Regina had to do something. _If I don't kill her, she'll eventually kill me, r worse she'll kill Henry or Neal, no this is it. If I could do it to the one that loved me the most, I could do it to the one that never really did_. Regina took a step closer to Cora after the chaos that she caused. Everyone watched as mother and daughter hugged.

That was it, Regina's back to her evil side and now, this'll be the end, but then…

Regina smiled a little and looked at her mother. She managed to say "I'm sorry" and with that she took the dagger away from Cora and then stabbed her. Tears were streaming down her face, causing her to collapse down with Cora's body. She cried as the dark shadows raised one more time, this time over Regina. She didn't want this, she didn't want to become the dark one, she just wanted happiness.

It was Snow who now approached her. She looked at Regina that was obviously broken into little pieces. "Regina" she whispered. The brunette just gave her a look, but not the look of hate; this was the look that truly was saying I'm sorry. "Just save Rumple" she managed to say and then disappeared along with Cora's dead body.

* * *

Everyone just stood there, broken hearted by what they saw. No one really cared about Regina being the new dark one; they felt bad for this woman. "How do we save

Him?" Emma broke the silence. They all glanced at her realizing that this fight was not quite over yet. Like ordered Belle showed up at the front door. "Ummm… excuse me" she said with her accent.

Snow and Charming both jumped and ran towards her "Belle hi, you're just in time, come on" said Snow and pushed her towards Gold. Belle looked around a little light headed. After all she did run away from hospital. It's just that, when she heard Gold so hurt, she had to see him, she had this need to be with him. Neal and Emma were just standing aside and looking at what was happening.

She put arm on his shoulder, but he pushed it away. He was still angry with her.

Belle approached Gold. "You need to kiss him Belle, you are our only chance" David said. Neal was still watching carefully at the young girl that was almost his ages. _How the hell did this woman fell in love with him? _Belle was still unsure of what to do.

She knew that if she kissed him, he might wake up, but it was all just too magical, too unreal. "Please… Belle" Neal finally said in tears. At the sight of the broken man Belle's heart broke a little. She nodded still unsure of whether she should just run away and leave these loons to think that true love's kiss could heal anyone. She leaned slowly over Rumple and pressed her lips against his.

There was a wave of light and Rumple opened his eyes breathing heavily. "Belle?" he wondered. "Rumple". Everyone automatically glanced at her. Did she just… remember?

"Belle, my Belle" Rumple smiled and kissed her again, she wasn't even pulling away. "I'm sorry Rumple, I broke the cup, I'm so sorry" tears started streaming down her face. "No, no it's okay" he hugged her and then over her shoulder he saw everyone.

He saw Neal that was slowly approaching, he saw Snow and Charming hugging, he saw Emma carefully watching the scene. "Bae, my son, come here".

"That's Bae?" Belle smiled at him. "Yes, I'm Neal now. Dad are you really okay now?" Neal wondered.

Could it be that this Belle is now his true love? Neal was sure it was his mother Milah. "Yes son, come here give your old father a hug, now I'm truly complete, only… where's Cora?" Rumple knew she was dead, but wanted to make sure she really was.

* * *

"She's gone Gold" Emma finally spoke. "Yes, so I thought." Rumple was satisfied. He had his Belle, his son and his worse enemy dead. He couldn't hide the satisfaction. What Rumple didn't know is that he lost his powers, he wasn't the dark one anymore.

Regina landed in her living room. Her face was wet from tears and her entire body was trembling._ This is all his fault, he distracted me, I couldn't think of a better plan, it's all Neal's fault._ Regina kept repeating the same thing over and over again till she was surrounded by darkness, her heart was turning back to stone. After crying her brains out there was just one more thing to do… kill everyone!

She was now the dark one, the one with control. She could destroy whoever and with her mother dead, she didn't care about anyone. Henry will live, but he would be trapped in house, forced to be just like Regina, forced to learn dark magic. Emma, Snow, Charming… Neal, they are all soon gonna die!

The dagger appeared in Regina's hands. REGINA was written on it. "I promise mother, you'll be revenged". With that Regina took Cora's body and poof it was gone. The body was transported to Regina's family mausoleum, in one of the caskets she kept just in case. Regina wiped her tears and was again ready to fight, but no, not now, it was still too early. She would simply disappear, for a week or two, and then… that's when they'll see the true Evil Queen.

* * *

"NOO" Rumple yelled. "How do you mean I'm not the dark one anymore"? He wondered. It's been almost a week since the battle and he noticed now, when Emma told him.

"Come on, it's not a big deal anyways, you have Belle, you have Neal, and what else could you possibly want?!" Emma didn't see the pain in Rumples eyes. Magic, was like a drug to him. Without it, he's nothing, just an addict without his dose.

"No, you don't understand" Rumple kept saying. He was now hitting whatever he could find with his cane all around the shop. Emma jumped and ran away from the crashing glass.

"Hey calm down".

"No I wont. So wait… there's no new dark one is there?"

"Actually" after a pause Emma continued "Regina" she said.

There it was, the pain in Rumples eyes was now mixed with anger, misery. "No, she, she'll kill us all".

"Don't worry we haven't heard from her in a week, seems like she's still mourning her mother".

"That woman is incapable of anything else, but causing pain" Rumple said with hatred in his voice.

The doors of the shop opened. It was Neal. "Hey dad… Emma". "Hello dear son, how are you today?" Gold still sounded wretched. "I'm okay. What's going on?" Neal knew that kind of voice, something really pissed him off.

"Regina, she's the new dark one. I need you to stay away from her" Gold said. "Rum- Dad, with all do respect I don't think Regina's gonna hurt anyone, she's not that woman anymore." Neal was protective of Regina.

He saw that woman, he held her in his arms, she was real with him, he could see it, but now with her gone for over a week he was concerned. Maybe she hurt herself, or maybe she just hates the world right now.

"And how would you know that Neal"? Emma jumped in the moment she heard him defending Regina. "I, I talked to her" he said. It was the truth, but after that talk they ended up kissing, that's the part Neal wanted to skip, but…

"Neal. I know when someone's not telling the truth and you are most certainly not telling us everything" Emma was a little pissed of, but Neal was too. He still didn't forgive her for not telling him the truth.

"Emma, I don't think it's your business, we're not together so I don't have to tell you anything" Neal was interrupted by Rumple "But you do have to tell me" he said and frowned. After a short pause Neal took enough bravery to just say it "Regina and I… we are, were kind of … dating".

Both Emma and Gold dropped their jaws "WHAT?" they both yelled in the same time. "Yes, we kissed and we talked and then, well then her mother died" he said already with a sad face.

"Are you serious? That woman, she's evil, she's just-" Neal stopped Emma

"She's just what? Have you ever sat and talked to her? Have you ever bothered to ask her why she was evil in the first place" he looked at Rumple "And you Emma, you have no right to talk, that woman listened to me when I wined about you refusing me, she didn't care that I was Gold's son, she was there and that most certainly does not… make her evil". Neal finished and waited for neither of Gold's or Emma's response, he just rushed out of the shop not bothering to look back. They still stood there looking now at each other. _What the hell? _ They both wondered.

* * *

Regina had her plan. She was about to meet Snow at the centre of Storybrooke, the park. It was 6pm and Regina was planning to kill everyone by 10pm. She waited for Snow to arrive and when she did, Regina smirked. They sat at the bench and talked for about half an hour, when their talk turned into argument.

"Your mother killed mine, you killed my father, you took away my happiness, what else do you want Regina" Snow yelled. "I want you… dead" Regina stood up and threw a ball of fire next to Snow.

Snow jumped "Really? We're going to do this now, because the last time, it wasn't good that lost" Snow reminded Regina. She wasn't good girl anymore, she was now determent to get to the Evil Queen.

She gave a sign to David who was hiding to get out and with him Emma, Gold, Neal, Ruby, Granny, Leroy, they all got out except for Archie who took care of Henry. They all stood there staring at Regina who was delighted to see all of them, she would kill all of them easier than she thought. "I see you have your soldiers, but there's one little problem… I am the one with the power around here".

Regina waved her hands and dark clouds replaced the blue skies. The thunder stroked and there was a fire coming from nowhere shooting in the direction of the "good" guys. They were all protected by Emma's magic. Apparently it worked only when Emma needed something, and now she needed to protect her family.

Regina smirked "You can't hide forever" she said with her Evil Queen voice and the flames got bigger. "Regina, think about what you're doing" Neal screamed, but she didn't care. He was the one that made her like him, he was her distraction, her weakness.

"Haven't you heard…? LOVE is WEAKNESS" she shouted. It was then when Emma's bubble of light started spreading. It was blocking Regina's powers to everyone's surprise. The magic of the dark one was to powerful for Regina, if she consumed any more, she would be dead within few moments, but she kept fighting. Regina got on her knees.

Emma walked towards her along with the rest of the crew and the light was now all around. Regina tried one more time to summon the darkness, but it was simply impossible. She finally dropped fully on the ground. She was unconscious.

"Regina!" Neal yelled and ran towards her. The darkness disappeared and Ruby helped Emma to sit down on a bench. Using good magic was hard too. She was exhausted, but not as much as Regina was.

"She doesn't have much time" Gold said as he approached her himself. "I'm afraid the Queen… Is Dead" Gold said with a familiar smirk on his face. _He wanted this, he wanted her gone_ Neal finally realized.

"You… you did this, you did all of this. You wanted her dead, you wanted me to care." He yelled at Gold. _Could he really be that evil?_

"Son, it's for the best._" _Now everyone were staring at Gold. Snow frowned, she didn't want Regina gone, and it's not for the best!

"Gold… did you really want this? My, my" Snow stopped herself "Regina dead?" Gold looked around and smiled. "It did cost me my powers, but it was worth it". "You son of a-"..."No, I'll not give you that satisfaction. You father and I are now officially strangers." Neal was pissed, just mad!

"Neal" Emma spoke "kiss her" she demanded. They all switched their gazes from Gold to Emma. She was barely standing with Ruby's help. "Why would he?" David asked. 'Just trust me' Emma smiled a little and with that Neal knew she really did approve it.

No one was sure of what was happening. Did Emma, Neal and Gold knew something they didn't? What the hell was going on?

Gold already left the scene used his opportunity to run since his plan was revealed. It was all Neal now. He knew that if he was her true love the kiss would work, and if not, well… that would just be it.

He took a long breath and then, just like that, he crashed his lips with hers holding her tight. The wave of light surrounded Storybrooke once again and Regina woke up "Neal" she said in a whisper "Did you just-" he stopped her with another passionate kiss "Yes, yes I did".

Emma was crying. She obviously wasn't ready to let Neal go just yet. Snow and Charming looked confused, and so did everyone else. Gold felt the wave, but paid no attention to it.

It was Granny who first approached the two. "Neal, Regina are you two" she said in rather calm voice. Neal smiled and Regina looked at him not knowing what to say. "Dating, it appears we are. Of course only if the Queen here approves".

He looked at Regina "I'm sorry for everything". Just like that the Evil Queen was gone. Apparently the kiss sent her far away. "I'm the one that's sorry" she leaned against him. No one could believe the sight. Regina was different, she was just good…

* * *

The next day everything was peaceful. On the outside. In Charming's little apartment the three had a discussion. "So Neal and Regina are now a thing, but she doesn't know that you two have a child together" Snow was confused. "I don't think he told her, but I'm sure that when he does, she'll get all bad ass again." Emma said.

David watched the two and carefully listened. "So what now?" he finally asked. "Nothing, now we just move on with our lives and hope to find Hook" yes, the Hook, they completely forgot about him. "But now, I go and take Henry out at Granny's. With everything just happening oh so fast I wasn't able to apologize to him."

Emma said with a said look on her face "I miss that kid". She left the room and went to Archie's to pick Henry up.

* * *

Regina woke up again in Neal's arms. This time there was nothing that could destroy their moment. "Good morning" he smiled. "Good morning" she leaned and gave him a kiss.

"How did you sleep?" he asked smiling.

"In your arms I could never sleep bad" she leaned more against him and took a breath. "I don't feel like getting up" she sighed. "Then let's just spent the rest of the day here, I don't mind".

He wanted to tell her about Emma, Henry, but it was still too early. He wanted her to be able to trust him completely and that's when he was planning to tell her.

"I like the idea very much. But we should get up. The truth is I'm hungry" she frowned a bit. He grinned "Well then… shall we eat?" "I'm gonna make pancakes" she smiled and got up.

He watched her as she left the room. _I'm one lucky man._

* * *

**_So what did you think? Please review!_**


	4. The Son

**Okay I know it's been a long time and I am so very sorry. I've been really busy, but I managed to write a new chapter. Tell me what you think. I know I'm moving a bit fast, but I seriously can't see Regina being in pain for too long, sorry. I hope you like this chapter, please review. **

* * *

It's been a week since Cora died and Regina became the Dark One. No one really got how was it possible that Belle woke up Gold with the kiss of true love while he was dead. "Nothing can bring back the dead, not even the true loves kiss" Gold would always say, but now, he was seriously having trouble understanding. Not that he really cared.

Rumple had other thing to worry about, like the fact that thanks to his plan to kill Regina, Neal turned back on him, or the fact that what made him so angry was… Regina being Neal's true love.

Gold's plan would work perfectly fine and Regina would have died, but just when she was about to, Neal saved her.

_Stupidity_ Rumple thought and shook his head. Gold was in his Pawn Shop that he made sure was locked. After the stunt he pulled a week ago with Regina, he couldn't just go out and be casual. He knew that most of the residents of Storybrooke were scared of him, but now that he has no powers, they were stronger.

Gold was still a coward. He didn't really thought well of his plan and thanks to that, he was powerless and one of his arch enemies was still alive and pretty happy.

Gold heard a knock on the door and slowly approached them. It was Belle. He opened a door and let her in.

Belle was well aware of what Rumple had done. She heard what happened before she came to the shop and after her memory was returned. Belle was pissed at Gold. How could he do something like that? And even though she never showed it, in the past week she just wanted to hit him in the face every time he said that what he did was fine. But that's usually what the evil ones do, try to convince themselves that what they did was right, and eventually they start to believe in that.

Belle went in the back and sat on the couch. She knew that Rumple would never hurt her and decided to push his buttons until he becomes once again the man she fall in love with.

"So…" she looked at Gold that was approaching her and soon sat too. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened last week" she said calmly.

Gold had expected this. Since she woke him up with true loves kiss she hadn't mention Regina, Neal or the Charming's. She was too exhausted to get into a fight with him, but now she was back. Gold smiled at her "What do you want to know?" his smirk was annoying Belle and he could see it, despite that, Rumple continued "I knew Cora's going to kill me and I suspected Regina may kill Cora and she'll take my powers. But they are too strong for someone who has weaknesses and Regina has many so she would die, I wanted it because she ruined my life in a way and I didn't expect for my son to save that bitch, but now I have to find another way to kill her and you can't stop me" he opened up to her and said everything. "Belle you can't stop me, I love you, but my need to destroy Regina is just too strong".

Belle listened carefully and could not believe Gold's words. He was so kind before and now he was that evil soul. Without his powers he was worse. Belle stood up and looked at him with eyes filled with tears "You are not the man I fell in love with. You don't have your powers, but you are even worse than before. I'll not let you hurt anyone, but most importantly… I will not let anyone hurt you. So you are going to stay away from Regina, Charming's, everyone and I, I'll be here with you helping you to be the man I loved" with that she smiled a little and tear fell to her cheek.

Rumple wanted to be a better man and with this speech Belle gave, he thought of Regina and how her need for vengeance destroyed everything she ever loved and despite the fact that he hated her, Gold couldn't lose Belle or Neal, not again.

With that he got up and cupped Belle's face with his hands. He felt her breath on his lips and kissed her softly. She smiled when they parted "Thank you" she said and he nodded.

Beauty tamed the Beast… for now…

* * *

That same day Regina woke up in Neal's arms like she had been for the past week. He was gentle to her and brought the best in her. It was surprising really. She thought she'll never find love, but apparently she found yet another true love.

Regina knew they were moving too quickly but it felt so right for her. Neal moved in with her to help her regain her strength. Using the dark magic in the amount that Regina did was not healthy. She still struggled with the fact that she was the Dark One and that Rumple was still alive… and that he wanted her dead.

She always thought of him as an enemy but never thought of really killing him, even though she did threaten him more than once. Regina found herself being really worried. She was worried that maybe her new dark magic would consume her like it did to Rumple and the former Evil Queen couldn't let herself be Evil again.

She was happy to have Neal by her side and maybe one day she'll have Henry too, but for that she needed to be good. She turned to Neal who was staring at her.

Regina jumped a little but remained in his arms "You startled me, how long have you been awake?" she turned to face him and kissed him softly.

_Neal woke up and saw Regina who he was hugging. She had her back turned but he leaned to get a view of her face. He saw her being lost in her thoughts and decided to wait until she notices him. _

"For couple of moments, so what were you thinking about?" he asked and hugged her tighter.

"You know how happy I am to have you, and how most terrified I am of this new power." She paused a little with vivid concern in her eyes "Do you think you could ask Rumple if there's a way to get rid of this power except, well you know… killing me".

Neal dropped his jaw a little "Seriously? The man tried to kill you, what makes you think that he'll help you. No I am not going to rely on him for anything" he raised his voice a bit, but soon calmed down.

Regina stared at him, Neal was the one of few who was truly worried about her, but idea popped in her head "Well what if we give him his power back and then everyone will be just fine" she smiled.

"He wants to kill you Regina, give him his power back is like you committing suicide and I'll not lose you!" he was so determined.

"Fine, but we have to find a way. There has to be a way." Regina relaxed in his arms and let him take all the worries away, just for now.

Neal on the other hand had a lot more to worry about at this moment. How was he going to tell her that he's Henry's father. There were two reactions that Regina could have. Either she's gonna love it, or hate it. The fact that Neal never quite got any time to spend with Henry was killing him.

He wanted to be close to his son, but right now, his true love was in pain, and he needed to help her. His mind wondered to Emma. He hadn't seen her for a while, a week actually. He thought of how she must be feeling now that she knew that Regina was in fact his true love. She must be at least a little sad. Neal wanted to take everyone's pain away and just be happy.

Sadly it was not meant to be, not yet…

* * *

The Charming's were pretty shaken by everything that happened. Snow and Charming hat trouble accepting that Rumple was Henry's grandfather, which kind of makes him "charming" too. Emma had trouble accepting that Neal and Regina are each others true loves.

Henry had trouble accepting all of it.

First Emma lied to him, then he found out he was the not so Dark One's grandson and then his father just disappeared with his step mom. It was too much to take in. Emma as the new mother didn't skip anything to Henry and he knew what happened the past week, he knew it all.

"So my other mom is my dad's true love and you are not? And my grandpa wants my mom dead" he said through tears as he cried. Emma held him and tried to soothe him, but each time she tried she started tearing up too.

Snow was standing next to Emma and watched the two practically still kids. Emma could be Henry's sister, but mother… Snow was sure Emma will be great mom, but right now she was as lost as Henry. "It will all be just fine" Snow and her optimism his time, did not help.

Snow was calm even though she wanted to scream. There was nothing she could do to help and that drove her crazy.

"I sure hope so" Henry finally spoke and smiled at Snow. "I want to see my mom, I want to talk to her" he said jumping out of Emma's arms.

"What?" Emma asked him still confused. She wiped tears of his face, then of hers and he continued "yes, I need to tell her that I am sorry for everything and that I am happy for her and my dad I want to tell her that I want to spend time with both of them, I really do".

Henry was getting louder as he got determiner to speak to Regina. Emma and Snow looked at each other and Emma nodded. She turned back to Henry and kneeled in front of him to look directly into his eyes. "Okay kid, but right now I need to check with Neal if he… if he's thinks that Regina is strong enough, okay?" she smiled a little.

"Yes Emma, please, thank you!" he smiled and hugged her tightly before going to his room. Emma watched him as he went and Snow noticed that something was wrong.

"What's going on Emma?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just that…" her eyes filled with tears again "I want to be there for him, but whenever something is really bugging him, he always runs of to Regina, he talks to her, he's honest with her and Neal… I feel like she took everyone away from me, but it's not her fault, it's mine".

Emma started sobbing and Snow quickly hugged Emma "That's not true, Henry loves you, he just misses Regina and Neal I thought you were over him" Snow was indeed confused by her daughters reaction. She never really saw Emma hurt.

"I am, I just thought that he's my true love, that's all". Emma never believed in fairytales, but for one she thought she might.

"Well maybe he's still somewhere waiting just for you. There is really no candidate?" she looked at her daughter and Emma stopped her sobs and looked at Snow "Oh no, I will not talk about my love life with my mother" Emma smiled a little seeing as how ridiculous it is that her mother is the same ages as she is.

"Emma come on, I told you about my one night stand with Whale!" Emma chuckled. Snow turned around to find Charming staring at her with his jaw dropped. "Oh come on, you knew that" Snow looked at Charming but he just turned around saying "I'll just leave you two then". Charming knew when to back off.

"So Emma" she looked at her daughter once again.

"Fine, there's this cute guy that I sort of like". Snow White got so excited she loved hearing about love "So who is he?"

… "Hook" ….

* * *

"Hey beautiful"

"Hi handsome"

Regina was making breakfast when Neal walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you making?" he kissed her cheek before moving next to her. She smiled at him "Pancakes, I hope it's okay." "It's perfect, you are perfect" he smiled back. Their moment was interrupted when Neal's phone rang.

_Hey Neal it's me, Emma_

**Hi what's going on?**

_Look Henry wants to see you two and he said he wants to come over soon, so I hope it's okay._ Emma spoke clearly nervous.

Neal was now starting to sweat, he moved from kitchen to living room and kept quiet. **She still doesn't know the truth, that I'm Henry's father.**

_NEAL!_ He heard on the other line. _Are you crazy, better tell her soon because I'm bringing Henry in 3 hours._

**Could you wait just a little bit longer, till I tell her?**

_NO!_ With that Emma hung up.

"So, what else are you keeping from me?" he suddenly heard behind him. It was Regina, she must've heard the conversation. Her eyes were filled with tears. She went to find Neal to help her make breakfast, but she heard the conversation I'm Henry's father echoed in her head.

"Regina I can explain" he started approaching her. "Don't bother".

Neal followed Regina as she went back to the kitchen. She just wanted to run, to hide, to disappear. "Regina wait, it's complicated" he didn't know what else to say.

Neal never meant to hurt Regina and obviously from the look on her face when she found out… he had hurt her. "How long were you gonna keep that from me?" Regina screamed through tears. She couldn't believe it. All this time he lied to her.

Yes, it's just been a week, but it felt like years. She was really starting to fall for this man. He held her, kept her safe and she wanted him to stay forever with her, yes, she still wanted that, but now it would surely be more complicated.

"Regina" Neal took her hand when he finally reached her. She turned around and backed off a bit, but still being close enough.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you, but your mother died and you became the Dark One. You were exhausted I didn't just want to tell that to you like it's not a big deal. I'm sorry, I really am" Neal begged her to understand and she did, just didn't quite show it.

"So what happens now? I should casually accept the fact that you have a child with one of my not so friends... I can't just do it like that." She looked in his eyes. There was true remorse there. If Regina could recognize something, it was remorse and pain, she was more like the Queen of pain instead of Evil.

"Do you love Henry?" he took a moment to ask her slowly approaching her.

"What? Of course I do!" Regina replied instantly not backing away.

"He's the savior's son and you still love him. This is not about me being his father, this is about you". She looked at Neal confused and when she opened her mouth to speak, he continued "This past week we grew so close and now you have a reason to be perfectly happy. Your son Regina, our son wants to see you, wants to spend time with you. He wants his mother and father to be together in one place. And I want that too, I want to be with you. You say you want happiness, we can be your happiness" he smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist.

She didn't know what to say. He was right, he was completely right and if it was anyone else she would just kill them for being right, but not Neal. He had his way of getting to her, to take all her pain away. Our son it sounded almost like they were a family, it's too early to speak of that, but she knew he was the one.

"But what about her?" she whispered, tears still in her eyes.

"I don't care about her anymore, all I care about right now, is you." And with that he kissed Regina gently. There was that passion, that spark between them. She wrapped her hand around his neck and deepened the kiss. It felt like hours, but it's only been a couple of moments. They parted for breath and Neal spoke again.

"Now wipe those tears from your beautiful face and let's make us some pancakes, Henry'll be here soon."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
